ya nos conociamos Tokio Hotel
by florchu-kaulitz
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL si no te gusta no entres ***** -Bill nos conocimos hace un año- -no sabia- , -crei que eras perfecto, solo paso...- -quiero conocerlo- -no lo haras- , - no me dejes- -Bill?- - Mmm...?- - te amo -


-No basta Tom no quiero ir al antro!-decía Bill mientras su hermano lo tiraba del brazo fuera del cuarto

-Vamos Bill no seas tan aburrido la pasaras bien, aparte cuanto hace que no tienes sexo eh?--

-cállate!-le grito cruzándose del brazos

-pero…-

-aishh esta bien! pero si me aburro me vuelvo ok?-Tom asintió

-pero apúrate a arreglarte!-le grito Georg desde afuera de la habitación Tom había salido. Luego de 30 minutos ya estaban entrando al antro de argentina, ya que estaban de gira y ese era su último país por recorrer

-wuaw mira esas latinas!-dijo Tom y con Georg y Gustav se fueron directo a un grupo de chicas

-Diablos!-Dijo Bill al chocarse con una chica

POV BILL

-Diablos!-Dije al chocarme con una chica esta se dio vuelta y se dio vuelta y se abrazo a mi cuello riendo tontamente de seguro había tomado demás, la mire bien era albina obviamente de pelo blanco, muy pálida y de ojos violetas sentía que la conocía de algún lado…

-salve-dijo en Francés creo…la abrase por la cintura

-hablas alemán o ingles?-le pregunte

-si-dijo en ingles-eres lindo…-

-tu… también…-ella sonrió

-Quieres tomar algo? porque yo si vienes?-dijo con su acento francés

-emm… si…-ella me tiro de la mano hasta la barra

-Tony!, Tony!-un chico de cabello negro corto que estaba fumando se acerco a nosotros

-que quieres linda?-dijo en español

-mi nuevo amigo y yo queremos algo de beber-dijo en español a lo que yo no entendí nada

-vodka quieres?-le pregunto el chico ella me volteo a ver

-quieres vodka?-me dijo en ingles yo asentí-si le dijo al tipo

-como te llamas?-le pregunte

-Florencia y tu?-

-Bill-

-aaa…-

-aquí tienen-dijo el tipo y nos dio los vasos con vodka

-Tony luego te lo paga mi papi como siempre si?-dijo ella

-si linda-tomamos un par de copas más y luego como algo automático ya estábamos en mi habitación de hotel teniendo sexo salvaje, la verdad es que era extremadamente hermosa tenía unas curvas muy definidas, era muy delgada tenia miedo de quebrarla, tenía un culo perfecto al que de a ratos apretaba con ganas, sus grandes pálidos y bien formados senos, su rostro era hermoso muy delicado

-Oh dios!-gimió al instante que los dos llegamos al orgasmo, se recostó arriba mío y siguió moviéndose que bien se sentía-mas, vamos se que puedes mas, quiero mas!-dijo Después del quinto orgasmo, una gota callo sobre mi pecho, estaba llorando, "¡oh dios le hice daño!" fue lo primero que pensé y hice que parara ella se seco rápido la lagrima que caía por su mejilla

-estas bien?-le pregunto ella asintió y otra vez se acostó arriba mío

-me abrasas?-yo me sorprendí ninguna chica me pedía que la abrasara y menos NO siendo fan pero igual lo hice la abrase y nos tapé con la sabana blanca de mi cama

-estas bien?-le pregunte por segunda vez

-si estoy súper! ^^-al otro día o mejor dicho luego de 4 horas sonó mi despertador ella se despertó al parecer no era de esas que se levantan temprano asique la acosté a un lado

-sigue durmiendo mas tarde te despierto si?-ella asintió y cerro los ojos durmiéndose de nuevo yo me levante me duche y me estaba vistiendo cuando mi hermano entro

-Bill puedes apura…!-pero yo lo calle

-cállate! Que la despertaras!-le grite en susurro (ustedes entenderán)

-a quien?-miro a la cama-oh…mira eso es una chica?-

-no un extraterrestre Tom-dijo Bill sarcásticamente

-¬¬' esta bonita… oye Bill tuviste cuidado en no quebrarla-

-cállate!-

-es enserio es que es muy delgada…-

-Mmm…-

-como se llama?-

-Florencia-

-Me parece conosida…-

-a mi también de seguro me la abre tirado en Francia-

-pero la e visto en algún lado…-

-yo solo la e visto en mi habitación en el hotel de Francia-

-como es su apellido?-

-no se…-

-busca su identificación en su bolso-

-no!-

-ps la buscare yo -

-Debussy-

-es su apellido?-

-si dame tu laptop de seguro esta en internet-

-uff… que pesado! Fíjate que esta al lado de la cama-

-si-Tom al parecer busco el nombre de ella y me miro sorprendido-adivina que-

-que?-

-has tenido sexo con la hija del tipo mas rico de toda Europa!-

-Shhh!!-se escucho desde la cama

-Tom vete que la has despertado -

-Ok…-el se fue y yo fui con Florencia

- Où diable suis-je? (donde diablos estoy?)-dijo claro que no le entendí me miro y abrió mucho los ojos

-Bill?-yo asentí-cu,cuanto hace que no te veía creo que paso casi un año recuerdas en Francia?-

-no solo nos vimos anoche -

-y,y lo hicimos?-

-si…-

-diablos! diablos! diablos! otra vez! dime que esta vez te cuidaste-

-si…p,por? O.O-

-…-

-que paso la ultima vez yo, yo no…-

-No paso nada!- dijo enseguida

-Mmm…-


End file.
